


It's not the flu

by lefty19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nausea, Sickfic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefty19/pseuds/lefty19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Avery Horan wakes up feeling miserable, she's sure it's nothing, just some bug she needs to get over.  </p><p>Little does she know it's so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the middle of the night, my stomach churning uncomfortable.  I pressed my hand to my mouth, gagging.  I threw my covers off, sprinting to the bathroom.  I kneeled in front of the toilet, emptying my stomach.  I propped myself up on the toilet seat on my elbows, intertwining my fingers and cupping the back of my neck.  I held my hair back as I gagged again.  I threw up for a few more minutes, and stood up shakily, stumbling to the sink to brush my teeth.  I wrapped an arm around my stomach and staggered back to bed, collapsing tiredly.  Niall didn’t stir, and I smiled slightly, rolling on my side to watch him.

The moonlight was streaming in through the space between the drapes, brushing his features softly.  I cupped his cheek, stroking it with my thumb.  He instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.  I placed my hands on his chest, intertwined my legs with his, and nuzzled my face into his, breathing in his scent as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up before him, our limbs still tangled.  He woke up a few minutes later, his eyes still bleary with sleep.

“Morning.” I said, but it sounded more like ‘bordeeg’  
“Morning, stuffy.” He snickered.  
“It’s so friggen cold in here.” I shivered, snuggling up even closer to him in an attempt to get warm.  “I think the heater broke. I’d ask you to check on that, but I’m so cold, and you’re so warm.”  I sniffled.  
“How are you cold? It’s way too hot in here.”  
“No, it isn’t.” I groaned, sniffling again.  
He brushed his fingers across my forehead and hissed. “Jesus, Aves. You’re a thousand degrees.”  
“Don’t feel well.” I mumbled tiredly.  
“Well, obviously.  What’s the matter?”  
“My head hurts.” I moaned. “And now it’s sweltering.” I groaned, scooting away from him and kicking off the blankets.  
“It looks like you have the flu, my darling. I’ll be right back.” He said, kissing my forehead.  
“Not sure that’s it.” I sighed, rolling on my side, and pulling the blankets back over me.  “I’m pretty sure I’d be coughing and sneezing.  My nose is just stuffed up.”  
“And you have a fever, which is giving you the chills, and a headache, and you’re nauseas.  Face it, you’re ill.”  
I sighed. “I’m fine, Niall.”  
He sighed as well.  “Wanna just wait it out and see what happens?”  
I nodded, sniffling, and snuggling up to him again.  “Sounds good to me.”  
“I’ve just gotta go call the guys.”  
“Why?” I asked tiredly.  
“We were supposed to go to the studio.”  
“Then go.” I said, pushing him gently.  
“I’m not leaving you alone here.”  
“I’m fine.  Go to work.”  
He sighed.  “Okay...but only if you call me if you really start feeling bad.”  
“Okay.”  I nodded.

*

“Niall.” I croaked, gagging again into the toilet.  “Niall, I need you to come home.”  
“Are you being sick?”  He asked, his voice coming through the speakerphone  
I gagged again, leaning over the toilet. “It’s bad.  I’m so dizzy.”  
“I’ll be there soon.  Hang on, love.”  
He hung up the phone, and I vomited again, my stomach clenching.

I continued to be sick for what felt like hours before the vomiting subsided, and I sunk down, pressing my cheek against the cold tile.

“Well, shit.” I heard Niall sigh.  
“Niall.” I groaned, struggling to keep my eyes open.  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“Forty-five minutes or so.”  
“How’s your stomach now?”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Enough to stand?”  I nodded, and he helped me to my feet slowly. “Bed time.” He sang, wrapping an arm around my waist. I groaned as another wave of nausea washed over me. “Gonna be sick again?”  
I shook my head when it passed. “I think I’m good.”  
“Have you been sick for forty-five minutes straight?”  
“Almost.”  
“Had any water?”  
“No.”  
“Did you eat anything today?”  
“No.”  
“And you’re dizzy?”  
I nodded, and he tucked me in bed.  “Yeah.”  
“You’re dehydrated and hungry. I’ll go get get you some water, and something to put in your stomach.”  
“I don’t think I can hold anything down.”  
“Well, it’s either you try here, or we go to the hospital, and they give you something through an IV.”  
I sighed, rolling on my side. He kissed my temple, and walked out of the room.  
I sniffled again, pulling the blanket over my head. My stomach rolled again, and I pressed my hand to my mouth before booking it to the bathroom again.  
“Oh, honey.” Niall sighed, crouching next to me again.  
I dry heaved into the toilet, and he rubbed my back soothingly.   “Make it stop.” I gagged.  
“This is bad...I’m taking you to the hospital.”  
“Okay.” I agreed.  
“Let me know when you’re okay to stand up.”  
I continued to gag and dry heave, nothing coming up but bile.  After a while, my stomach stopped clenching, and I stood up slowly, my legs almost giving out.  
He steadied me, wrapping an arm securely around my waist.  I gagged again, and he pushed me to the sink.  
“I’m fine, nothing is going to come up.”  
“Do you think it’s the stomach flu? Or food poisoning?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s absolutely miserable.” I groaned.  
He scooped me up, carrying me bridal style.  I clamped an arm around my stomach, resting my head on his chest.  He held me to him tightly, and he kissed the top of my head.

*

“I have your blood test results back.”  
“Okay.” I nodded, fiddling with my hospital bracelet  
“Would you like me to tell them, or do you want to wait until your husband gets back?”  
“Just tell me, he’s talking with his mum, it’ll be a while.” I said.  
She nodded. “Well, the reason you were so dizzy was a mix of dehydration and anemia.”  
“Well, we knew about the dehydration, hence the fluids.” I said, gesturing to the IV.  “But anemia?”  I said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Anemia is common in pregnancy.”  
“But...I’m not...” I trailed off, and she grinned at me.  
“Congratulations!”  
My jaw dropped.  “Pregnant? With...a baby?”  
She chuckled. “Yes with a baby.”  
“What do I do for the anemia?”  
“Iron and vitamin supplements.” She said, handing me a bottle of tablets.  I put them in my purse.  
“Do I have a cold, too? Because my nose is unbelievably stuffy.” I sniffled.  
“That’s another symptom of pregnancy.  The mucus membranes in your nose swell, which is what’s causing the nasal congestion.”  
“What about the chills and hot flashes?”  
“All the hormones make your body temperature rise.  Chills and hot flashes are common.”  
“Are you sure I’m pregnant? Because, we’ve been using both birth control and condoms for over a year, and I’m very diligent about taking it.”  
“Condoms and Birth control aren’t one hundred percent effective.”  
“I knew that...I just hoped it was a lie...are you sure?”  
“You’re only about nine weeks along, but you’re definitely pregnant. Here are some prenatal vitamins.”  She said, handing me a bottle of tablets.  I put them in my purse.  “You’re going to need to make an appointment with an OB/GYN, here’s a list of some that we recommend.” She said, handing me a list.  I folded it, and put it in my purse as well, and she handed me another bottle of tablets and paperwork.  
“What are these?”  
“Release papers, and more tablets for the nausea.”  
“Oh.” I said, signing the papers and handing them back to him.  
“You can leave when he gets back.”  
“Please don’t say anything to him.  I want to tell him when we’re alone tonight.”  
“I understand.” She smiled.  The door opened, and Niall walked back in, sliding his phone in his pocket.  
“Sorry about that.”  He sighed, kissing the top of my head.  “So?”  
“Just a touch of the stomach flu.” The doctor said.  “Just rest and take it easy.”  
I shot her an appreciative look.  She nodded, smiling at me slightly.  
“She will.” Niall said.  
“She signed the paperwork, so she’s free to go.”  
He nodded, and helped me out of bed.  The doctor walked out of the room, and Niall looked at me.  “How are you feeling?” He asked, stroking my cheek.  
“Like shit.” I sighed.  The nausea tablets I’d been given had worked...until the doctor told me I was pregnant.  Now, my stomach was churning nervously, and my head was spinning.  How on earth was he going to take the news? He definitely didn’t want a baby yet, we’d talked about this about nine weeks ago. Ironically, it was probably the night the baby had been conceived.

“Harry and Zayn can never hang out anymore.” Niall pouted, climbing into bed next to me.  
“Well, it makes sense.” I shrugged.  
“Babies change everything.” He grumbled.  “I definitely don’t want a baby for at LEAST three more years.”  
“But what if we get pregnant earlier?” I asked, looking at him.  
“We won’t.” He said, snuggling up to me.  “That’s what protection is for.”  
I laughed.  “It’s not one hundred percent effective.”  
“I know.” He shrugged.  “But it hasn’t happened yet.”  
“True.” I nodded.  
“Promise me we won’t have a baby for a while.” He said, looking up at me.  
“Oh trust me, I do NOT want a baby anytime soon.” I said, shaking my head. “We’ve only been married two years, I want to be married at least five years before we even THINK about bringing a baby in the mix.”  
“Good.” He sighed in relief.  
“But...what would happen if I WAS pregnant?  
The color drained from his face.  “Oh God...are you...”  
“No! No.  I’m not, hypothetically.”  
“Let’s not talk about this.”  He said, kissing me.

Needless to say, that conversation was what was sending me into a panic. What if he decided he didn’t want the baby? What if he got angry at me for getting pregnant?

“Ready to go?” Niall asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“Uh..yeah.”  I nodded, throwing the blankets off and standing up.  “I...just need to change.”

*

“I have something I need to tell you.” I sighed nervously from the couch, pushing myself up into a siting position, and drawing my knees to my chest.  
“What is it?” He asked, sitting next to me.  
“Uh...how DO you feel about having a baby?”  
“We already discussed this.” He frowned. “I don’t want one yet.’  
“But...what if I do...?”  
He raised an eyebrow.  “You do realize I’m going on tour in two weeks for five months, right?  Do you really think it’s a good idea to get pregnant? Besides, who knows how long it will take to get pregnant?”  
“Wait, WHAT?” I cried, scrambling off the couch.  “How long were you going to wait to tell me?”  
“I was-”  
“The day of? ‘Oh hey, I’m leaving for tour in five months.  See you later.’”  
“Ave-”  
“No! When were you going to tell me?!”  
“I was going to tell you soon!”  
“How long have you known?”  
“Few months.”  
“A few months?! What the hell, Niall?”  
“Why are you getting so upset?! Is it because I don’t want a baby?!”  
“MAYBE!”  
“What’s the big deal?!” He yelled, standing up and throwing his arms in the air. “We already talked about this!”  
“THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW!”  
“HOW?! HOW IS IT DIFFERENT?!” He screeched.  
“BECAUSE NOW I’M PREGNANT!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (P A R T 2)
> 
> When Avery Horan wakes up feeling miserable, she's sure it's nothing, just some bug she needs to get over.
> 
> Little does she know it's so much more
> 
> (P A R T 2)

His face paled. “What?”  
“I’m pregnant.” I said weakly.  
He inhaled deeply.  “Oh.”  
“Oh? That’s all you have to say?”  
“It’s...um...really unexpected...”  He whispered, collapsing into the couch.  
I plopped down next to him, looking at my hands.  He grabbed my hand absentmindedly, playing with my fingers, something he always did when he was nervous, or afraid, or just thinking deeply about something.  “So...you don’t have the flu?”  
I shook my head.  “Nope...morning sickness...really bad morning sickness...and anemia.”  
“You’re anemic, too?”  He asked, looking at me worriedly.  
I nodded. “She gave me supplements to take.”  
“Good.” He sighed, and went back to playing with my fingers. “Are you sure you’re pregnant? You sound like you have a really bad cold.”  
“That’s also a pregnancy symptom...So...uh...I’m keeping it...”  
His eyes snapped to mine. “Was it ever an option not to keep the baby?”  
I looked at him, startled. “No...but, you’re okay with this?”  
“It’s...earlier than we were expecting...hell, I’m still not sure I want a baby...but I do know that I will love this baby as much as I can.”  
My eyes filled with tears. “You want the baby?”  
“Yes.” He breathed, cupping my face in his hands, peppering kisses on my face. “I want this baby so badly.”  
“I was so scared you’d be angry with me.” I sniffled, my eyes filling with tears.  
“Why on earth would I be angry with you?” He laughed.  
“Because...”  
He grinned. “You thought that because I said I didn’t want a baby yet, I’d be mad at you for getting pregnant?” I nodded slowly, and he burst out laughing. “Darling, it’s just as much my fault as it is yours.  It would be wrong of me to be angry at something we had no power over.”  
I sighed in relief, slumping into him.  “Have I mentioned how much I love you?”  
He grinned, kissing my head.  “I love you too.”  
“So, tour.” I said, raising an eyebrow.  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Yeah...now I really don’t want to go...do you want to come?”  
“Am I allowed?”  
“Of course.” He chuckled, kissing my temple.  “How’s your stomach feel?”  
“Queasy.” I groaned.  
“Are you going to be sick?”  
I shook my head.  “Not yet.”  
“Do you think you can hold something down? You need to eat.”  
“I don’t know...I can try.  Do we have soup?”  
“No, but I can make you some.”  
“Do you know how?”  
“...No.”  
“Please don’t burn down the house.  Call Isla or Perrie, or someone who knows how.”  
“Maybe the guys can come over!” He said, his face lighting up excitedly.  
“Maybe...but I don’t feel well, so I don’t want a lot of people over...”  
“I know.” He said sadly.  
“Tell you what, call and invite Harry and Isla over.”  
He grinned and pulled his phone out.  “Okay.”  He dialed someone’s number, and pressed the phone to his ear happily. “Hey, Harry! What? Not really, no, she’s still nauseas...uh...the doctor said she has some sort of stomach bug.  Don’t freak out, she’s fine.  The doctor said she’s not contagious anymore.  Can you and Isla come over? Yes, you can bring Darcy, you know she’s always welcome, idiot.” He said, rolling his eyes.  “Avery doesn’t trust that I won’t burn down the house, but I think soup is the only thing she can hold down right now.” He said, and I pulled the blanket over my lap as I tucked my feet underneath me.  “Isla can make soup, right?  Great! Come on over, the front door is unlocked.  Bye.”  
I leaned into the cushions, exhaustion washing over me.  “So they’re coming over?”  
“Yep.  You look exhausted.”  
“I am.” I yawned.  “And I haven’t done anything.”  
“You’re pregnant.  Remember how wiped Isla was when she was pregnant with Darcy?”  
“Oh man, that was bad.  She kept falling asleep everywhere.” I chuckled.  
“Yeah.” He nodded with a grin.  
"I just hope pregnancy doesn't always feel this awful." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "If it is, that whole ‘pregnancy is magical’ thing is CRAP." I said, and he snickered.

The front door opened, and Isla walked in, followed by Harry carrying Darcy.  
"Hey!" She greeted me, setting a few bags on the counter before sitting next to me on the couch.  
"Hey." I smiled sleepily.  
"You look absolutely drained," she noted. "how are you feeling?"  
"Awful." I sighed.  
"We're not going to catch this, right? Darcy just got over a bug, we can't afford her taking ill again." She asked cautiously.  
"Not contagious, I promise." I grinned.  
"How can you be su-" she said, but cut herself off, her grin widening. She leaned in closer. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
I nodded. "I am."  
"Oh, this is so exciting!" She squealed quietly. "I'm sorry the morning sickness is so bad, but I'm so happy for you. Does Niall know?"  
I nodded. "You're the first outside him and the doctor to know."  
"How'd you find out?"  
"Niall took me to the hospital, and the doctor is all 'You're anemic, which is very common in pregnancy.' And I was like, 'but I'm not pregnant.' And then she grinned and congratulated me."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Hospital?"  
"I was so sick, even when I wasn't throwing anything up, I was still dry heaving. And I was dehydrated."  
"Oh man." She sighed. "Are you still queasy?"  
I nodded. "But the doctor gave me something for the nausea. Still though, I don't think my stomach can handle anything."  
"I'll make you soup. I promise you'll be able to keep it down." She said, patting my knee and standing up. Harry walked over to us and handed me Darcy.  
I put the baby in my lap, and bounced her gently. “Hi, baby.” I grinned, snuggling her.  
“You sure you’re not contagious?” Harry asked warily.  
“Definitely not.” Niall grinned.  
“Really?” He said, unconvinced.  
“Pretty sure pregnancy isn’t contagious.” I smirked.  
“You’re pregnant?” Harry asked, looking between the two of us.  
“According to the doctor.” I said.  
A grin spread across his face. “Congrats, guys.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled, looking back down at Darcy. “Don’t tell anyone. You’re the only two we’re telling for now.”  
“We won’t.”  
“Not even the guys.” Niall said, looking at Harry. “I want to be the one to tell them.”  
“We promise. How far along are you?” Isla asked from the kitchen.  
“Nine weeks.”  
“Oh man, you’re barely even pregnant.”  
“How is this going to work with the tour?” Harry asked, sitting next to me.  
“Yeah.” Isla nodded.  
“She’s coming on tour with us.”  
Isla sighed. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”  
“Why? I asked.  
“Touring is hard enough on them, and they aren’t pregnant.”  
“But-”  
“Pregnancy is hard.” She said. “I was absolutely exhausted my entire pregnancy.”  
“But...I don’t want to be alone for five months...” I sighed.  
“Stay with me.” Isla said. “Darcy’s only four months, she’s too little to take on tour.”  
I chewed my lip. “I don’t know...”  
“Please?” Isla pouted.  
“We’ll have to talk about it.” I sighed, and Niall nodded.  
“Just let me know.” She hummed, and went back to cooking the soup.  
Darcy started crying, and Harry scooped her up, bouncing her as he walked around the room. I pulled my knees to my chest as my stomach rolled again.  
“You alright?” Niall asked softly, sitting next to me. I shook my head, pressing my fist to my mouth. “Are you going to be sick?” He asked, and I nodded, standing up and walking out of the room quickly. I shut the bathroom door and leaned over the toilet, resting my hands on my knees.  
He walked into the bathroom and stood next to me, putting a hand on the small of my back and rubbing tiny circles. I gagged, dropping to my knees.  
“I hate this.” I moaned.  
“I know.” He sighed. “You need something in your stomach though.”  
I nodded, standing up again. He rubbed my back and lead me back out to the living room. Isla handed me a bowl of soup once I was sitting down.  
“Still feel sick, huh?” She sighed.  
I nodded. “I feel like absolute crap.”  
“If you go on tour with them, that’s how you’ll feel every day.”  
“Really?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Isla nodded. “Just stay with Darcy and me.”  
“But...Niall.” I squeaked, grabbing his hand.  
“We have to talk about it.” Niall said.

*

“So what do you think?” Niall asked me later that night, poking my back.  
“Niall.” I whined, rubbing my eyes sleepily. “I’m tired, leave me alone.”  
“It’s only seven! How are you tired?”  
“Because I don’t feel well.” I grumbled. “And your baby is stealing all of my energy. It’s selfish, really.”  
He laughed, and I rolled on my back, staring at the ceiling tiredly. He pulled my shirt up, and stared at my stomach.  
“Stop staring at my stomach. You’re making me feel fat.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You’re the furthest thing from fat.”  
“Can you tell?” I asked, poking my stomach.  
“That you’re pregnant? Not even.”  
“I don’t know. It’s sticking out.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You’re changing the subject. What are we going to do about this?”  
I sighed. “I want to go with you, I really do...but I’m not looking forward to feeling awful the whole time...”  
“Maybe...maybe just try it for a month...see if your body can handle it?” Niall said hopefully.  
“I don’t know...I don’t want to do anything to harm the baby.”  
“Me neither.” Niall sighed. “But I really want to be with you...maybe we can postpone it?”  
“You can’t put off the tour.” I yawned. “Besides, I’d much rather you be gone for five months when it’s just the boring emotional crap than the first five months of our child’s life.”  
“True.” He sighed. “You’ll have to promise to Skype with me.”  
“Duh.” I rolled my eyes. “I plan on royally annoying you.”  
“And I plan on royally annoying you.” He grinned, pecking my nose.  
“I’m so tired.” I whined. He pulled me to his chest, and I snuggled into him. He cupped the back of my head, stroking my hair with his thumb.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Better.” I sighed, grabbing two hand-fulls of his shirt, and clutching them to my chest as I buried my face in his shirt. He held me tightly, and intertwined his legs in mine, our go-to snuggle position.  
“Really? Not queasy?”  
“A little, but it’s barely bothersome. I’m absolutely exhausted, though.”  
“Then sleep.” He cooed, kissing my forehead. I nodded, needing no further coaxing to drift to sleep. 

(Niall’s POV) 

I watched Avery fall asleep, and I smiled slightly, brushing her hair out of her face. The grip on my shirt tightened, and she snuggled up closer to me. I pulled the blanket over the two of us, and brushed my fingers across her forehead, which still burned slightly under my touch. 

I sighed, my arms tightening around her. I drifted to sleep as well, but woke up when she sniffled. I looked down shivering lightly, and I frowned, shaking her awake lightly.  
Her eyes snapped open, and she groaned. “What do you want? I was asleep.”  
“I think your fever is spiking, do you feel alright?”  
“I don’t know what happened...I felt fine when I went to bed.”  
“And now?”  
“Way worse than yesterday.” She groaned. “I legit feel like I have the flu.”  
I felt her forehead again. “Yeah, it’s definitely higher than it was yesterday, Are you nauseas?”  
She nodded, and then sneezed into the comforters. “Ugh.” She sniffled.  
I sighed. “So, I’m not sure if this is a pregnancy thing, or if you actually do have the flu.”  
“It’s the flu.” She groaned, shivering again. “But the queasiness is morning sickness. Niall, I feel like shit.” She whined, looking at me miserably. Her face was pale and clammy, and her cheeks were flushed. The end of her nose was red, and her eyes were glassy.  
“Yeah, definitely the flu.” I said, stroking her cheek. “You didn’t look this ill yesterday. Yesterday, you-”  
“-hold that thought.” She gagged, scrambling out of bed and bolting into the bathroom. I got out of bed, and followed her into the bathroom, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet.  
“Shh.” I cooed, rubbing her back. She leaned back on her knees, coughing into the crook of her elbow. I helped her to her feet, and she sniffled, going into a sneezing fit. “You good?” I asked.  
“Fine-” Sneeze. “Just-” Sneeze “Give me-” Sneeze. “A-” Sneeze. “MINUTE!” She sneezed again, a look of agitation on her face. “STOP IT!” She moaned as she sneezed once more.  
I chuckled slightly, guiding her back to bed. I pulled back the comforters, and she climbed in, sneezing again. I pulled the blankets over her, and kissed her temple.  
“Need anything?”  
“Bucket...trashbin...something.” She said, her face paling even more. I nodded, grabbing the trashcan from next to the bed, and thrusting it into her hands. She leaned over it, swallowing harshly. After a few moments, she put it next to her. I grabbed my phone from the table, and groaned when I saw all the missed calls.  
“I’ll be right back.” I said, walking out of the room.  
I put the phone to my ear, calling Harry back.  
“Where are you?! You were supposed to be in the studio half an hour ago!” Harry cried.  
“I’m sorry! Avery is really ill.”  
He paused. “How bad?”  
“She’s really nauseas and keeps coughing and sneezing. Her fever is higher than it was yesterday. I think she’s actually come down with the flu.”  
He sighed. “Paul wants to talk to you.”  
“Am I on speaker?”  
“No.”  
“Did you tell them she’s pregnant?”  
“Nope.”  
“Good.” I sighed.  
“Niall.” Paul said, irritation lacing his tone.  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Where are you?”  
“Avery is ill. Really bad.”  
“I understand you wanting to be with her, but you have a job to do. I’m sorry she’s not well, but we go on tour in two weeks. It’s go time.”  
I sighed. “Paul-”  
“-I mean it, Niall.”  
“She’s pregnant.”  
“Pregnant?” He repeated.  
“Pregnant?” Someone said in the background.  
“Who’s pregnant?”  
“IS NIALL PREGNANT?”  
“Shut up Louis, it’s obviously Avery.”  
“Or their cat.”  
“They don’t have a cat, idiot.”  
“Don’t call me an idiot!”  
“Boys, stop it.” Paul sighed. “Stay home, take care of her. Tell her to feel better.”  
“Will do, thank you.” I said, hanging up.  
I walked back into our room, and climbed into bed next to her. She was passed out, her arm the only thing visible underneath the cave of blankets.  
The only thing that let me know she hadn’t died were the sniffles and coughs that emitted from the blankets every few minutes.  
She groaned, moving underneath them. I went onto twitter, scrolling through my mentions.

“Niall.” She sniffled pitifully.  
“What do you need, love?” I asked softly, pulling the covers away from her face.  
She whined, pointing to her throat. “Hurts.”  
“Want some tea? I know how to make that.”  
She nodded, her eyes sliding shut.  
“Wanna come and lie down on the couch? We can watch a movie and cuddle up in some blankets.”  
She nodded. “I do...but I don’t think I can move.”  
“Then I’ll carry you.” I said. “Stand up for me, please.” She got up, swaying on her feet. She sat down quickly, and I frowned. “Are you alright?”  
“Dizzy.” She muttered. I sighed, scooping her up. “Thank you.”  
“No problem, my love.” I smiled. “So you’re dizzy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You need food.”  
“Not hungry.”  
“You need to try to eat. For the baby.”  
She groaned, and then sniffled. “You’re going to use that to make me do stuff I don’t want to do, aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” I grinned. She scowled at the ground, and I walked to the couch, setting her down.  
“Blanket.” She said, looking at me pleadingly. 

(Avery’s POV)

Whatever I had caught went away completely by the middle of the next week. The nausea lingered, but that was completely to be expected.

Niall left the week after, the hormones making me have a complete emotional breakdown.  
“Don’t go.” I sobbed, clutching his shirt. He didn’t say anything, but instead held me tightly, rubbing my back. He buried his face in my hair, and I sobbed harder. “Don’t leave me.”  
“I’m so sorry.” He murmured, sounding pained.  
I buried my face in his shirt. “Please stay.”  
“Come with us.”  
“I want to...but I can’t.” I sniffled sadly.  
“I know.” He sighed. I burst into fresh tears. He rubbed my back, shushing me soothingly.  
“We have to go.” Harry sighed. I looked up to see him smiling sadly at Isla and Darcy, tears glistening in his eyes. Niall’s eyes had tears in them, too, and I hugged him tightly. He bent down, pressing his mouth to mine, kissing me softly. he cupped the side of my head, stroking my cheek softly.  
“I love you. I’ll call you when we land.”  
I sniffled sadly, and he stepped away from me. “I love you, too.”  
He placed his hand on my still-flat stomach, looking down, smiling softly.  
“Please Skype me often.”  
“I will.” I sniffled.

He kissed my forehead, and then left with the guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries, but how'd you guys like it?


End file.
